waysidefannonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Wayside Fanon episodes
These are a list of Wayside Fanon episodes. The fanon series ran for 78 episodes from 2013 to 2018 spanning 6 seasons. Season 1 *Episode 1 Never You Porcupine!/A Take From Wayside September 22, 2017 :A: When a comes with Wayside School To learns his read fear her sidekicks? Every turns in a ground! :B: Todd jamming his take charge of Studio C Beta his learns to a ladder new showtime. *Episode 2 Put Your Name/Oh Badge January 10, 2018 :A: Wayside is back to a now his live new for a dreaming. :B: Wayside feedback to run fast hum panicky. Episode 3 The Mind/Do Not Wayside School January 22, 2018 :A: How can lose Wayside turns everyone? :B: Todd almost destroys the magic shop him a break out there Maurecia. *Episode 4 Try Even'/'''Here So Could January 23, 2018 :A: Todd is horrified back to him a back to stay Kidswatter and Mrs. Jewels. :B: Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd, Todd and Todd him a bravo to is a lucky pencil. *Episode 5 Fancy Dancing/Tap Steps March 6, 2018 :A: Todd guts his rewind him a dental. :B: When Sarah kills everyone to blood karma. *Episode 6 The New Classmate/Every Day Every Night June 12, 2018 :A: The Wayside Kids take over him a galaxy chase him. :B: Then Todd jumps him a school bus run him fast to piece a palace him. *Episode 7 Welcome Home Wayside School/A Wayside Family Vacation August 9, 2018 :A: Todd, Dana, Sarah, Nancy, Maurecia, Angelica, Ben, Myron and Fluffy get ready for Wayside’s Years him number one. :B: Wayside trips to a trio him fortress time a read aloud to dance us. *Episode 8 Hello Erica! It’s Me!/Dance, Dance, Reverted September 18, 2018 :A: Wayside anothers school troop named Erica. :B: Wayside his dance moves to a party him sing and dance!. *Episode 9 Superhero Bottom/To Or Not To Not July 23, 2018 :A: Todd makes the coloring book him a new challenge. :B: Wayside goes him a new first change to voice new. *Episode 10 Say Everyone, It’s Meet August 13, 2018 :Wayside can to him another same? Yes I’m clear! So Wayside Friends takes all winner. *Episode 11 The Best Show/Wayside Tonight July 22, 2018 :A: Wayside is that tonight’s performance: B: Wayside backs to school and all back late say for him to a new winner contest. *Episode 12/13 Wayside: Let’s Party! August 17, 2018 :Wayside him cause dance knows his friends. Season 2 Episode 14 The Sinking Boat, And The Round Of Applause June 19, 2015 Todd sees a boat him round him find boat sees him another applause. Season 3 *Episode 15 The Foils/New Leaving Beaver November 15, 2014 :A: Todd goes to pick up for an concert to him singing like you. :B: New Power: In pack Myron meeting him a franchising Wayside posters The next day, Wayside is along with get run fast. *Episode 16 A Wayside Movie/Fire Chase October 26, 2018 :A: Is now to container his dance to a now. :B: Scene ruins at the fire in the house in the hospital. *Episode 17/18 The Next Illusion April 4, 2018 :Part 1: The Movie starts his Todd takes Dana’s glasses off for viewer. Part 2: A Ending to strategy another descent. *Episode 19 Forbidden Float/Principal Resident May 5, 2016 :A: Wayside is that strategy forbidden cheese puffs of Two. :B: Resident Meets The summer pals of time. *Episode 20 Pet Robot Gaves To Bessie Higgenbottom/Booster Shot vs. Booster Computer May 6, 2016 :A: Bessie starfield vs a alien to revenge him start attacking him! :B: Booster Shot gots his robot patient Bess-E a sidekick hates both. *Episode 21 Sidekick Meets Dance Again/Oh, Dance Leader June 27, 2016 :A: Todd gets strategy for him foward fast to Eris. :B: Todd does a failed cancelled his “Todd’s Finest Hour”. *Episode 22 The Best Day Ever (A Cartoon Crossover) April 17, 2018 :SpongeBob With Bessie Higgenbottom, Lincoln Loud and Todd his party to stage she sings in a show. *37. 'Wayside News/The Masked Cowboy' :A: Yoco decides that the Wayside school should have a newspaper. So he invents the Wayside News. :B: Maurecia discovers the Internet and starts her own web page, where she calls herself The Masked Cowboy (odd as she is a girl) and begins revealing the school's secrets. When it is announced that The Masked Cowboy's work has won a Webby Award, she creates her alter-ego's public look, wearing a black top with a purple cape, black pleated shirt, a purple mask, a cowgirl hat, her regular rollerblades and leviathan full eye contact lenses in order to claim the prize. Now that she has an alter-ego, Maurecia can obtain more secrets as everybody asks many questions while she's around. Maurecia then begins making up stories to put on her web page along with the secrets. When one of those stories turns out to be the truth, she is transferred by the school to "The City", a place where those who know too much are taken out of society. Now her friends and family must go to The City to rescue her. *38. 'Can We Talk?/Wacky Wednesday' :A: :B: *39. 'When You Wish Upon A Kid/Two Students And A Baby' :A: :B: Season 4 *40/41. 'Dana and the Giant Kite' :Dana attaches a giant kite to the roof of the school for unknown reasons on an extremely windy day. The wind almost makes the school fall down on its side, but the fan catches the wind and causes the school to lift from the ground and fly in the air. *51/52. 'The Real Me By The Wayside' (Wayside and The Fairly OddParents Crossover) :Todd and Maurecia are in a exchange student program and are in Dimmsdale. They see the numerous attempts then Timmy dates Trixie and follow them. They discover Trixie's hidden side. Maurecia convinces Trixie to jailbreak of her golden cage and Trixie decides to say in public about her tomboy side much to the disdain of Tad and Chad who get punched by Maurecia and face now some competition from Myron for the next school election. Meanwhile, Wayside's principal Mr Kidswatter, is scared by the sudden appearance of Cosmo and Wanda, trying to think than it's only the pure product of his imagination or it's a conspiracy. Season 5 Season 6 *77/78. 'A Wayside Summer Vacation''' :